


Disguised Romance

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: Community: fst, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	Disguised Romance

Nick Carter - **Heart Without a Home** // Britney Spears - **Everytime** // Kelly Clarkson - **You Found Me** // Bonus Track: Hanson - **Deeper**

[Stream on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnewGKKz01s&list=PLDr7mhwgwBZWFZP3-uIlRb50ed50sdAfZ).


End file.
